


Business as usual

by Testifiedprince



Series: The Spying Series [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Creampie, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Jacking off, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spying, alastor and Valentino are in love, masterbating, tummy bulge, valentino isn’t an asshole, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testifiedprince/pseuds/Testifiedprince
Summary: Angel Dust thinks that his boss and the Radio Demon have been gone too long. He goes to find them.(Aka: Angel jacks off while Al/Val fuck)
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Spying Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677379
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	Business as usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/gifts).



> Oop been a hot minute since I wrote anything. I like Hazbin hotel now and uhhhh Valastor is my otp rn. Enjoy some smut.
> 
> Also this is for the person who got me into Valastor in the first place, thanks for dragging me into hell dude!

Angel recognized the sounds coming from behind the closed door. It was giggling, panting, soft moans. Someone was having fun in there. He pressed his ear against the door and strained to listen. Who would be sneaking around and trying to fuck in the hotel? Especially when there was such an important guest visiting.

Valentino, his boss, had arrived earlier that day for a tour of the hotel. Charlie and Alastor took it upon themselves to give him the grand tour, and show him all that it had to offer. Maybe they’d get his endorsement, some new patrons, advertising.  
Charlie had come back from the tour saying that Alastor and Valentino were discussing the details of how many of his stars would be staying at the hotel, it looked like all was going well!

But Angel had a bad feeling, worse than usual when he was around his boss. He went for a stroll through the hotel and that’s where he found himself listening to a few jackasses screw around.

Angel could hear clothes rustling, and a low voice. “..so damn pretty,” The spider tilted his head, and carefully turned the doorknob to open it. Thankfully whoever was in there didn’t hear, and he finally got a look at what was going on.

He wished he hadn’t.

Pressed up against the wall and held in strong arms was the radio demon. Alastor, clinging for dear life to Valentino’s coat, face flushed with a goofy grin. His boss on the other hand was undressing Alastor with slow, tender hands. Kissing all the way down his neck, sucking marks into the grey skin.

“V-Val,” Alastor breathed out, throwing his head back against the wall. Valentino looked up at him with a smile, and kissed him hard.

Angel was frozen, feeling sick for watching but he couldn’t look away. This was his boss, and his friend. Was this always happening? Did they do this all the time?

Valentino ground his hips up against Alastor’s, dragging a strangled moan from the deer. “Love seeing ya come undone for me.” Val hushed, using a pair of his hands to run through Alastor’s hair, rubbing the base of his ears with an evil chuckle.  
Angel threw a hand over his mouth at the lewd face Alastor made, eyes rolling back into his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth. “S...stop..” Alastor huffed, “s-stop teasing me..”

Angel’s chest was swelling, it was so hard to breathe at that moment. Not to mention his skirt was getting tighter. He was getting incredibly turned on watching their display.

The pimp holding Alastor then reached between them to unbutton his pants, one hand reaching around the back to assault a fluffy black and red tail. Alastor let out a whimper, wrapping his legs around Valentino and pulling him forward. “E-enough. I-I need you so much.” He panted out, frantically grabbing at Val’s face and kissing him deeply. “Please, Val it’s been too long-“

“Babygirl, you know I love when you beg.” Valentino laughed, “get rid of your clothes then. Daddy will give you want you need.”

Angel wanted to run, but he didn’t. He couldn’t help the hands drifting down into his skirt, groping himself as he watched Alastor snap his fingers, his clothes vanishing.

Valentino stood straight and turned Alastor around, his face pressed into the wall. He pressed kisses down his back and licked up his tail, earning a shaky cry from the deer.  
Alastor’s legs were shaking with anticipation, and he squeaked as he felt Val drag his tongue up his entrance. “H-hey!” He moaned. “Warn me next time, p-please.”

Valentino didn’t respond, simply focused on opening his doe, fucking him back onto his relentless tongue.  
Alastor was a mess already, his knees wobbling and threatening to give out as he bucked back onto Val’s face. “D-daddy,” he mewled.

Angel bit his lip, this was so fucked up, and he was so into it. He pulled his skirt down to better reach his cock and started stroking himself to the sight. Never before had he wanted to simply spectate.

After torturously eating out his doe, Valentino turned Alastor around again, letting him fall to his knees. He pulled at Valentino’s pants, desperate for something. Val let him, and ran his hands through Alastor’s hair. “So good babygirl,” he cooed. “Gonna get daddy nice and wet for you huh? Daddy doesn’t wanna hurt ya.” He said lovingly, hissing as Alastor put his lips on his cock.

Alastor kissed up his shaft, licking at the tip like it was a popsicle. “Y-yes daddy.” He whispered, finally putting his cock in his mouth with another moan.

Angel watched as Alastor deep throated the king of porn like he’d been doing it his whole life. Valentino was panting softly, his hand resting against Alastor’s head as he sucked him off. Angel bucked into his hand, and slowly reached down with another hand to rub against his pussy. “F...fuck.” He whispered, unable to hold back a noise.

Luckily the two lovebirds hadn’t heard him, Val was so lost in watching his radio demon bob his head against his dick. “God, Al you’re so gorgeous.”

Alastor pulled his head back and released him with a pop of his lips. “I should be saying that about you dear.” He chuckled, “I want you now. Valentino please.” He huffed, stroking himself as he licked back up Val’s cock.

Valentino hummed, picking him back up and pressing him against the desk.  
Angel silently cursed as his view was obstructed, only being able to see the pimps back, and Alastor frantically wrapping his legs around him.

The sound that Alastor made next was almost enough to make Angel cum. The spider stilled his hand and gripped his dick hard, watching as Val pressed into the smaller demon.

Alastor threw his head back and grabbed frantically at Val’s coat, his legs shaking as he was slowly fucked against the desk.  
Valentino chuckled, holding Alastor’s face with two hands, the other two gripping his hips.

“Look how you bulge for daddy, look how big I am inside you babygirl,” the words made Alastor whimper in embarrassment, as he looked down to see the bulge inside him. Valentino thrust into him harder, and Alastor held back a scream, biting into his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Angel fucked into his fist, two fingers thrusting in and out as he listened to them. He had no idea how kinky Alastor really was, and now here he was calling his pimp Daddy.

Valentino moved his hands to the desk, holding onto his doe to fuck him harder into the desk. Alastor choked on a moan as he looked up into piercing magenta eyes, vision blurring with stars. “D-d..daddy!” He cried. “Yeah babygirl? You wanna cum on daddy’s dick?”

“Y-yes! Please daddy I’m-“ Alastor mewled out a string of profanities as Val began to pound into his sweet spot, hands gripping his hips so hard they’d leave bruises. Alastor couldn’t speak as he was left shuddering, moaning pathetically as he came, squeezing the overlord above him.

Valentino didn’t stop however, and continued to thrust into Alastor’s willing body, huffing and groaning. “Fuck baby, so tight. Gonna cum in you so good.” He growled, grabbing Alastor up in his arms and holding him tightly as he fucked him.

Alastor cried and sobbed, overwhelmed with pleasure as he buried his face into Val’s coat. “..y-yes, please cum in me, I-I love you so much.” He whispered strings of praise and love, and Valentino’s hips sputtered as he came, hugging the radio demon tightly to his chest.

Angel came immediately after, biting his hand to stifle his scream. He looked through blurry vision and saw Alastor wrapped up in the pimps arms, being peppered with kisses, and praises. He was smiling, genuinely. Alastor kissed Valentino softly, their faces pressed together.

The spider sighed, and slowly backed away from the door, he pulled his skirt back up and quickly left to his own room to process what he’d seen. It was very obvious he wasn’t Alastor’s type.

Alastor’s type was Valentino.


End file.
